


Rough

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50kinkyways, M/M, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby needs Chris.  <i>Now</i>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Toby's only been to Bonnie's apartment once, though he remembers the route with near-perfect clarity. He's driving faster than he should, but he needs to see Chris so badly he doesn't slow down until he's into the city.

There aren't any parking spaces in front of her building, but Toby finds one only two blocks away, and then he's rushing down the sidewalk, his timing good enough to catch the door when a black-haired girl exits holding half a dozen dogs on leashes. He takes the stairs two at a time and stands on the last landing for a few minutes to catch his breath.

Toby pounds on Chris's door with his fist, and Chris opens it quickly, a wary look of surprise on his face. His expression goes blank when he sees it's Toby, but a smile blooms as he takes in Toby's red, sweaty face and wrinkled clothing.

Chris laughs wryly. "Beecher, what the fuck?"

Launching himself at Keller, Toby wraps his arms around Chris's neck and kisses him, one leg lifting and hooking around Chris's waist. He knows he's behaving strangely, confirmed by the distracted way Chris kisses him back. Pushing by Chris into the kitchen, Toby scans the living room over the half-wall that separates the two rooms. "Anyone here?" He glances down at Chris's hand and sees that the left ring finger is still bare. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's got pottery tonight," Chris responds. "Tobe, what's goin' on?"

Toby grabs a fistful of Chris's shirt and yanks him closer. "I need you to fuck me, Chris," he demands. "Right fucking now."

Chris's eyes go hot and dark and he pins Toby against the wall before Toby draws another breath. "You sure about that?" He bites at Toby's bottom lip.

"Yes, yes, I need it," Toby says, breathlessly. He pushes his hips up, and Keller grabs Toby's arms, pushing them down to his sides and holding tight. Trying not to squirm, Toby waits impatiently as Chris's eyes search his face. Finally, Chris steps back.

"You gonna tell me why?" The low question makes Toby flush, but he can't answer it right then, and Chris must see that in his eyes, because he pulls Toby away from the wall and pushes him down onto the sturdy kitchen table. The back of Toby's head hits the surface with a dull thud and he stares up at Keller, gratified to see the desire he feels mirrored on Chris's face.

"Okay, Toby, you got it," Chris says. "But don't think I'm not going to want an answer, either." He helps Toby turn over onto his belly. Toby's chest and cheek press against the wood; he can see a stack of unopened mail and a basket filled with wax fruit.

Reaching around, Chris unfastens Toby's pants, pushing them down just far enough to bare his ass. He cups one cheek through the fabric of Toby's briefs and squeezes. "Still got the sexiest ass around," he says huskily, leaning down to plant a wet kiss on the small of Toby's back as he tugs Toby's pants down to his thighs.

With his underwear pulled down, Toby's dick curves up toward his stomach. He moans, spreading his legs as far as he can in the confining material, then pushes his ass back, begging wordlessly.

Chris slaps Toby's ass, a hard swat that makes Toby grunt softly and breathe faster. Keller laughs darkly and without humor. "Should take you just like this," he says menacingly. Groaning, Toby squeezes his eyes shut, welcoming the images that Chris's words conjure in his mind. Chris wrestles Toby's arms up behind his back and locks Toby's fingers together. "I'll be right back; don't you fucking move, Beecher."

Exhilaration races through him, and there's a thrum in his chest that is slowly spreading throughout his body. He hasn't seen Chris in... too long, but that's mostly his fault, and now he knows, without any doubt, that this is who he needs and what he craves. When he hears footsteps coming back from the bedroom, he opens his eyes and watches Chris's approach until he disappears from Toby's line of sight.

"Gooood boy," Keller croons into his ear, making Toby jump. Chris rubs one warm palm down Toby's back and over his clasped hands. "Right where I left you, and laid out so pretty." He murmurs approvingly. Toby hears the rustling sounds of Chris undressing, and then his breath crashes out of his lungs harshly when Chris shoves two slippery fingers deep inside of him without any warning.

"You like that? I think you do. Want some more?" Chris asks, his voice rough with lust.

Whimpering, Toby wriggles on Chris's fingers, his body blazing with heat and pain. He thinks he's probably crazy for wanting it like this – deep and dirty and _nasty_, but he needs it, he needs to forget, and more than anything, he wants to be punished... and then cherished. Keller can give him that, even though Toby hasn't given Chris anything in a long time.

"I think you want this to hurt, Toby," Keller's voice penetrates Toby's thoughts. He sounds vaguely amused. Warm fingers touch the head of his cock and Toby shudders. "Is that what you need?" The serious question hangs heavily in the air but Toby doesn't say anything because Chris already knows the answer.

Chris withdraws his fingers and spreads Toby's cheeks. Toby tenses involuntarily. "Let me in," Chris whispers, and then Toby feels the blunt head of Chris's cock pushing into him. He tries to relax, this is what he came for, after all, but he's so high on the adrenaline coursing through his blood that he can't force his body to unwind.

"_Fuck_," he groans as the pressure builds; Chris isn't backing off, and for a minute the pain is too great and tears spring into his eyes. "Fuck!" He shouts, bucking forward, trying to escape, but there's nowhere to go. Keller holds his hips tightly and Toby clenches his hands together as hard as he can. "God, don't stop," he manages, and Chris hisses out a breath from behind him.

"Don't worry about that," Chris says, almost tenderly, but then his next words are flat and cold. "It's me _not_ stopping that should concern you."

Toby sucks in a gasping breath as Chris plows forward, his balls slapping the backs of Toby's thighs. Struggling to accept Chris's cock, Toby's mouth opens and closes as his chest and throat tighten. Sweat breaks out across his skin as the burn in the wake of Keller's entry spreads through his body.

Just as Toby's beginning to think he can take it, Chris slides out and then rams back in, and Toby howls.

"You're so fucking tight," Chris grits out. "Were you always this tight? Must have been. I think I missed fucking this tight ass." His words are careless, but Toby hears the underlying hurt, and he knows he's to blame for it.

Keller's moving into him with short, hard jabs, and Toby's eyes close for a moment – it hurts, but it feels so damn good at the same time. Chris runs his hand from Toby's hands up to his elbow, then fists one hand in Toby's hair and yanks viciously. Toby's eyes pop open. "Shit!"

"Pay attention," Chris growls.

There's a pause while Toby wonders if he's supposed to say something, or worse, if Keller is waiting for him to say something – but then Chris speaks again, his words unhurried, each phrase drawn out and punctuated with slow thrusts while he digs his fingernails into Toby's asscheeks.

"Sexy, so sexy. Your skin... always so smooth. God, you feel good. Love your ass. You look good, Beech, your tight, beautiful ass on my cock."

Toby's dick leaks pre-cum as he listens to Chris's praise. He's adjusting to the drag and pull of Keller's cock inside him, and he's suddenly afraid that it won't be punishing enough, won't be what he deserves. He learned a long time ago which buttons to push, and he isn't ashamed to push them now.

"Chris, please," Toby says imploringly. He arches his back as much as he can and stretches his body out, exposing the line of his throat and swallowing hard. "Please, I need..."

"Are you _begging_?" Chris sounds incredulous, then contemptuous. "High and Mighty Tobias Beecher is begging for _my_ cock?"

Flexing his arms, Toby raises his ass that extra inch, knowing Keller will notice.

"Mmmm, you _are_," Chris murmurs, his voice is inviting and dark. "I think... Want to know what I think, Toby?"

Toby unclasps his hands enough to touch the backs of his fingers to Chris's abdomen, brushing lightly, his expression beseeching. Angling his neck, he can just make out one side of Chris's face over his shoulder.

"I think that makes you my bitch." Chris pushes in hard and watches Toby shiver and moan brokenly. Reaching down, he grabs Toby's balls in a hard grip and squeezes. "Wanna be my bitch, baby?"

Toby tries to kick out, forgetting he's trapped in the legs of his pants, and Chris laughs easily, knowingly. "Toby." He laughs again. "You know you are. Don't fight it."

Chris shoves his cock in again, setting a ruthless pace that turns Toby's brain to mush and makes him desperate for more. It doesn't hurt too much now, though Toby's still flirting with the edge of pain.

Keller won't shut up, and his voice is melodic and hypnotizing in Toby's ears. "I _know_ you can come from just my cock, Beech. And that's all you're gonna get, so c'mon, baby, take it like the good little bitch we both know you are."

He rasps out the last few words and Toby knows that Chris is starting to lose control, which only makes him want Chris deeper, harder, as much as he can get.

There's no break in rhythm but Chris's thrusts gain power until he's lunging against Toby, filling him completely, sealing their bodies together before withdrawing to do it again. Sweat drips from Chris's face and lands on Toby's shoulders. Toby writhes under the assault, embracing the loss of sanity and reveling in the feeling of Chris moving inside him, taking, possessing. Chris's hands are on his hips, each individual finger imprinting on Toby's skin and he's giving Toby exactly what he needs: pure, animalistic sex, rough enough to bring tears to his eyes, and knowing it's _Chris_ who's taking him without tenderness is almost enough to make him come.

Chris grabs at his cock at the very last second and squeezes, hard. Toby shudders, feeling like he's two breaths away from orgasm. "I hope you don't think we're done here," Chris grits out, pausing just long enough to pull Toby from his sprawled position on the tabletop and dump him facedown onto the floor. Chris strips off the rest of Toby's tangled clothing. "Get that ass up," he orders, and Toby braces himself on his arms and somehow forces his shaky legs to comply, ending up with his face resting on his crossed forearms, and on his knees, ass high in the air.

Kneeling behind him, Chris rubs his wet cock between Toby's thighs, nudging at the back of his balls. Right now, Toby's not sure what to expect, so the loud smack of Chris's hand against his ass makes him jump as the sting of pain prickles across his skin. Chris rubs where he's hit, and Toby moans as warmth follows the tingling across his butt. Another slap, and Toby jerks under the heavier blow.

Rocking back onto his heels, Chris brushes the backs of his fingers across Toby's flushed skin. "You ready to tell me yet?"

Keller's words pierce through Toby's blissful haze. He tenses up, afraid that Chris will stop if he doesn't answer, and he can't, not yet. "No, you said... please, more, Chris, _please_," he wheezes. Chris digs his fingernails into Toby's ass, spreads him open and shoves inside again.

"_God!_" Toby yells.

Chris chuckles quietly. "Harder? Think you can take it?"

As best he can with his forehead on his arms, Toby nods frantically, but Chris is already answering the question. "'Course you can. Well, you _will_, anyway."

After that, neither of them speaks for a long while. The kitchen echoes with their panting, gasping breaths and the slapping noises that their bodies make as Chris drives his cock into Toby. Both men are slick with sweat, and Toby's body inches across the smooth floor inch by torturous inch as Chris follows him relentlessly. Chris scratches at Toby's back, bucking forward in staccato when Toby shudders and quakes.

Crushed in between his head and the baseboard, Toby's forearms are nearly numb, and he sighs with relief when Chris's arms wrap around his waist, holding his torso suspended above the floor. Blood rushes back to Toby's arms, and he shakes them, trying to get rid of the ticklish feeling. Chris plays idly with Toby's nipple, rubbing it, flicking it with the edge of his fingernail. Toby keens softly as he relaxes under the gentle touches. His mind is clear, allowing him to sink into the body behind him, feeling the fuzzed-out electric jolts every time Chris swipes at a nipple, and the moist heat of Chris's breath on his neck.

Abruptly, Chris twists a hard nipple between his fingers. Toby's body jerks and Chris pulls him upright, pushing Toby down onto his cock as deeply as he can. Toby's muscles protest this harsh treatment and he cries out, his hands grasping at Chris, at the back of his head, the sides of his thighs.

"Mmmmmm..." Chris rumbles into his ear. "That's right, let it go."

Slowly, as if he's moving underwater, Chris's hips move in a wide circle and he pushes into Toby. Back to chest, they undulate sluggishly, each man nearing his breaking point. Toby feels full, contained, and free, all at once. Tilting his head back, he catches a sideways glimpse of Chris's face. His face suffused with pleasure, his eyes are screwed shut, and he's biting down on his bottom lip, worrying it. Toby moans.

Chris's mouth moves into a slow, inviting grin. "C'mon, Tobe, let me see you..." He doesn't even open his eyes.

Toby concentrates on moving his limbs. He straddles Chris, helping to lift up and down, feeling Chris's fingers at his stomach, then lower, touching his balls. Chris raises his hand to Toby's face, and Toby's tongue snakes out and flutters over Chris's palm.

Chris pushes in hard, and Toby whimpers. With every thrust, Toby's breath quickens, his heart pounds, the line separating pleasure and pain delicate and blurry. Chris jerks him off with hard, steady strokes and Toby howls again, his body jerking, spiraling out of his control, and suddenly he's riding the curve of his orgasm that's heavy with seductive need.

"Jesus Christ," Toby manages, his voice filled with reverence.

Chris laughs throatily and pushes with his thighs. They rock forward, and Toby falls, slamming his forehead on the floor and not caring. His thighs quiver and his hands clench into fists, and everything pulls tight into his stomach, then rushes throughout all of his limbs, every hair on his body, and every inch of skin. He comes, shooting all over the linoleum. "Chris, shit, _yessss_," he hisses.

Draped over Toby's back, Chris shoves inside five or six more times, grunting with every stroke, his mouth open and his chin hooked on Toby's shoulder. He growls when he comes, his hips moving in little jerks.

Unmoving, they rest for a few moments, and then Chris slips free, laying a single kiss on Toby's ass as he stands up. Blearily, Toby tries to bend, tries to move, but can't muster the energy. Finally, he's able to rise with Chris's help, but doesn't remember any of the transition from laying facedown on the kitchen floor to wrapped up in a comfortable duvet on the couch.

Chris is still naked when he crouches down next to Toby, a glass of water in his hand. Silently, Toby drinks some, and then gathers the courage to look Chris in the eyes. Whatever he expected isn't there, and he struggles to put words together in a coherent sentence. A flicker of a smile crosses Chris's face, and he presses one finger to Toby's wet lips.

"Toby," he says, smoothing Toby's hair back from his face. "It's been a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 3: spanking on 50kinkyways (LJ).  
> 


End file.
